


A Kiss In The Rain

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Written forcozy_coffee's prompt: any, any/any, rain is good for the soul





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Nick ran to Monroe, seeing him for the first time since Monroe had disappeared 72 hours previous. He practically threw himself at the Blutbad, Nick's solid frame causing Monroe to stumble slightly.

And when he looked into Monroe's eyes, it was like magic.

It had been a long time coming. What had started out as a 'thank goodness you're alive,' hug had somehow melted into something more. First it was the squeeze of a hand. Then the touch of a face. And finally, Nick did what Monroe had been wanting him to do for a while; they shared a kiss. And not just _any_ kiss, but a perfect one. One that Monroe felt down in his bones. When he opened his eyes, it didn't matter how much darkness surrounded the pair, because Nick's eyes shined brighter than any flashlight.

As if life wanted to tamp down on Monroe's happiness, the skies above Portland chose that moment to begin an epic deluge. Small drops at first, but quickly growing to a thunderous downpour that soaked the pair's clothes. Monroe had tried to pull the Grimm towards his truck, but Nick stood as if rooted to the spot. "Are you crazy?" Monroe finally asked as a bolt of lightning shot across the sky. "Let's get somewhere safe! And dry!"

Nick smiled up at him, then slowly clasped Monroe's hand. "It's Portland. What's a little rain?"

"Well I don't wanna get struck by lightning," Monroe said. "Plus, I'm pretty much soaked."

"Aww, c'mon, Monroe. A little rain's good for the soul. And you gotta admit, after all we've been through, we might just kinda need it."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Monroe replied.

"Maybe, yeah," Nick said. "But you're still by my side."

And, the gods help him, Monroe was happy for that.


End file.
